First Love
by HiNa devilujoshi
Summary: Pindahan? Sekolah khusus? Bagaimana sena bisa bertahan dengan kelainan yang di milikinya (berubah menjadi wanita ketika bersentuhan dengan laki-laki) ketika harus berhadapan dengan para siswa di SMU Deimon dan bagaimana jika Kepala Sekolah dan Ketua Osis mengetahui rahasianya? Penasaran…Silahkan baca…
1. Chapter 1

**First Love**

**Disclaimer : **Yang pasti Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro &amp; yuusaku sensei…

kami hanya meminjam charanya, kalau punya kami akan berakhir dengan HiruSena

**Bahasa Indonesia**

****Rated : T****

**Pairing : **Hirusena 4ever

**Gendre : **Romance Dan Humor

**Warning : **Abal, Gaje, Switchgender, Typo(s), yaoi campur straight,dll

**Summary :**

Pindahan? Sekolah khusus? Bagaimana sena bisa bertahan dengan kelainan yang di milikinya(berubah menjadi wanita ketika bersentuhan dengan laki-laki) ketika harus berhadapan dengan para siswa di SMU Deimon dan bagaimana jika Kepala Sekolah dan Ketua Osis mengetahui rahasianya?

Penasaran…Silahkan baca…

_**Chapter 1 : Penderitaan baru**_

Di daerah kantou,disebuah kota tepatnya disebuah rumah, didalam kamar rumah itu tertidur seorang perem -ups- laki-laki berambut coklat bernama sena yang sedang bermimpi entah apa, sedikit terusik karena bahunya diguncang kecil oleh seseorang

"hmmm…" gumam sena merasa terganggu

"Sena bangun sudah pagi kau harus sekolah kan?" ucap seorang perempuan paruh baya kepada sena sambil mengguncang kecil bahu sena

"hmm..lima menit lagi bu.." jawab –gumam- sena pada ibunya

"ayo kau harus bangun, mulai hari ini kau akan sekolah di sekolah di SMU yang baru kan?" ucap sang ibu yang membuat sena mau tak mau harus bangun karena tidak ingin ibunya marah

" iya bu, aku bangun" jawab sena dengan suara khas bangun tidur _(_serak-serak becek _#basah Na# hehe maaf Hime#)_

"Yasudah…cepat mandi lalu turun kebawah. ibu sudah buat makanan, ayah juga sudah menunggu di bawah" jelas sang ibu sambil berlalu pergi dari kamar sena.

"hah…entah kenapa aku merasa kan perasaan yang buruk mengenai sekolah yang akan ibu pilihkan untuk ku" kata sena entah pada siapa

**_Diruang makan_**

"Sena, kau akan masuk ke SMU Deimon, kau pasti senangkan…bersekolah disekolah terkenal seperti SMU Deimon" ucap sang ibu dengan suara yang bahagia

"iya ayah sudah memasukkan kau disana, dan mulai hari ini kau akan sekolah disana" tambah sang ayah, mendengar hal itu wajah sena langsung pucah pasih

"Sena, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang ibu khawatir melihat wajah sena yang pucat

"ah..iya aku baik-baik saja…hehe" jawab sena ragu apakah benar akan baik-baik saja

"yasudah…nanti ayah akan mengantarmu menemui kepala sekolah di sana" ucap sang ayah dengan senyum

"gouchisousama…" ucap sena setelah selesai memakan makanan nya, dan bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah barunya

"baiklah ayo kita pergi sena" ajak sang ayah sambil menyinggungkan senyum untuk sena yang ada dibelakangnya

**(Skip time)_Disekolah_ruang kepala sekolah_**

"jadi bagaimana anak saya kepala sekolah?" Tanya sang ayah pada kepala sekolah

"sena sangat berbakat, bukan hanya pintar dalam pelajaran tapi dia memiliki kemampuan instrumental yang hebat, senang sena masuk ke SMU DEIMON" puji kepala sekolah sambil meliaht kearah sena

"oh…benarkah, sena kau dipuji oleh kepala sekolah" ucap sang ayah sambil melihat kearah sena

" terima kasih kepala sekolah" ucap sena sambil menundukkan kepala mengucapkan terima kasih karena dipuji

"baiklah aku akan memanggilkan ketua OSIS untuk mengantarmu ke kelas barumu" ucap kepala sekolah

"i..iya" ucap sena sedikit gugup karena akan mulai belajar disekolah yang menurutnya… sekali lagi MENURUTNYA adalah **NERAKA**

"tolong kemari segera!" ucap-perintah- kepala sekolah lewat telpon yang ada diatas mejanya, tidak lama setelah itu, pintu ruang kepala sekolah diketuk oleh seseorang

"masuk!" perintah kepala sekolah

" permisi, apa anda memanggil saya kepala sekolah?" Tanya satu-satunya siswi di sekolah tersebut

"iya, tolong kau antarkan kobayakawa sena ke kelas barunya" ucap-perintah-kepala sekolah

"baik…mari ikuti saya kobayakawa-san" ajak siswi tersebut pada sena yang masih terlihat bingung dengan apa yang di lihatnya

"ah…i-iya" ucap sena terbata dan langsung mengikuti nana keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah untuk menuju kelasnya, setelah pintu ditutup kepala sekolah mulai berbicara dengan ayah sena

"Kobayakawa-san…ada yang ingin saya bicara kan, mungkin agak sedikit mendadak" ucap Kepala sekolah Hime dengan raut wajah serius

"i-iya ada apa kepala sekolah?" Tanya kobayakawa syuumu dengan gugup karena tiba-tiba kepribadian kepala sekolah berubah menjadi serius

"sebelum itu saya belum tahu nama anda kobayakawa –san?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah

"ah..na-nama saya kobayakawa syuumu" jawab kobayakawa syuumu dengan gugup

"kobayakawa syuumu ya…nama saya Hime Satou..dan panggil saja satou jangan kepala sekolah terdengar aneh" pinta-perintah-Sang kepala sekolah

"ah..baiklah Satou –san" ucap kobayakawa syuumu dengan anda sedikit ragu, dan mulai suasana di ruang kepala sekolah menjadi berat, dan di mulailah percakapan antaran dua orang tersebut

**(Kita tinggalkan dulu percakapan yang membosankan tersebut sementara itu Ditempat sena)**

"Ano…se..senpai…a..ada yang ingin aku tanyakan?" ucap sena ragu untuk bertanya pada siswi tersebut

"Ya..kobayakawa-san apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya siswi tersebut tanpa melihat sena yang ada dibelakangnya

"Tapi tolong senpai jangan marah?" ucap sena dengan suara yang ketakutan

"Baiklah…jadi apa yang ingin kau Tanya kan kobayakawa-san?" ucap siswi tersebut dengan nada yang datar

"kenapa…senpai bisa disini?" ucap sena ambigu

"maksudmu?" Tanya siswi tersebut sambil menatap mata sena, membuat sena takut karena ditatap datar

"ah…bu..bukan apa-apa..hanya saja ini kan sekolah khusus putra..jadi…"ucap sena ragu dengan menundukan kepalanya

"kenapa aku bisa bersekolah disini begitu?" tanya sisiwi tersebut dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari sena "menyenangkan…" jawab siswi tersebut ambigu kepada sena. Membuat sena langsung menatap siswi tersebut

"eh..menyenangkan, kenapa?" Tanya sena entah pada siswi tersebut

"kau tidak perlu tau urusanku kobayakawa-san" ucap nana dengan nada yang dingin dan datar

"ah..i-iya, senpai" ucap sena lagi sambil menundukkan wajahnya

"dan berhenti memanggil senpai…kelas kita sama kobayakawa-san..oh iya benar juga kita belum berkenalan yah?" Tanya siswi tersebut sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di pipi "namaku Nana Haruka salam kenal kobayakawa-san" ucap nana sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada sena

"ah..i..iya dan aku sena kobayakawa dan …panggil sena saja" ucap sena sambil menjabat tangan nana

"baiklah ayo kekelas sena-san" ucap nana dengan senyum tipis

"i-iya.." jawab sena sambil menundukkan kepalanya sehingga tidak melihat senyum nana

"baiklah kobaya…ah..sena-san, kita sudah sampai di kelas baru mu" kata nana sambil menunjuk kelas mereka

"ah..baiklah haruka-san…arigatou"balas sena agak gugup

"senang bisa membantu ,tapi tolong panggil aku nana saja, sena-san" pinta nana sopan

"ah…baik, nana-san.." jawab sena tetap menundukkan kepala melihat lantai

"kita sudah seperti teman dekat saja yah.." balas nana dan langsung membuat sena melihat kearah nana dengan ekspresi yang sulih di tebak

"sekarang… tunggu aku masuk, akan ku perkenalkan sena-san pada yang lainnya, karena guru yang bersangkutan tidak masuk, jadi saya yang akan memperkenalkan sena-san" ucap nana pada sena yang masih gugup entah karena apa

Nana langsung membuka pintu kelas dan berdiri di depan ruangan untuk memperkenalkan sena

"minna-san…hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk" ucap nana menyuruh sena masuk untuk memperkenalkan diri, dengan ragu-ragu sena masuk kedalam kelas, bukan karena menjadi murid baru tapi Karena penyakit langkah yang dimilikinya, dapat di pastikan kalau penyakit sena akan sering kambuh

"ha..hajimemashite…watashi wa Kobayakawa sena desu…dozo yoroshiku ne.." ucap sena sedikit pelan, karena bagaimanapun seluruh kelas menatapnya dengan berbagai macam 'tatapan'

Kelas menjadi hening karena melihat hal luar biasa -sena- di sekolah khusus laki-laki ini bagaimana pun sena lebih mirip perempuan dari pada laki-laki yah walaupun ada nana tapi tetap saja sena lebih terlihat imut dan menggemaskan, tatapan aneh pun mulai mengarah pada sena, melihat sena gugup dan merasa tidak nyaman, nana langsung mengambil tindakkan.

"MINNA-SAN…TOLONG LEBIH SOPAN PADA TEMAN BARU KITA" ucap -teriak- Nana pada anak kelas 1-1, hal itu spontan membuat anak kelas tersebut shock Karena melihat nana berbicara dengan nada tegas seperti itu

"Go..Gomen Haruka-san…" Ucap anak kelas 1-1 dengan nada sedikit bergetar ketakutan

"baiklah… aku ingin kalian tidak mengulangi hal ini lagi, dan bersikaplah yang sopan pada Sena-San" ucap nana dengan wajah serius yang membuat sena tertegun karena melihat nana menjadi orang yang berbeda dari yang tadi mengantarnya, sena merasa kagum pada nana karena bisa memiliki berbagai macam ekspresi

"Nana-san…" panggil sena dengan ragu-ragu

"Ya..Sena-san , ada apa?" Tanya nana dengan nada lembut seperti berbicara dengan teman dekat dan tidak menampakkan aura yang mencekam dan menyeramkan seperti berbicara pada anak kelas 1-1

"ah..tidak apa-apa" jawab sena sambil menundukkan kepalanya, karena merasa tidak enak untuk menanyakan tentang sifat nana

"baiklah…kalau begitu sena kau duduk di dekat …hmm…Hiruma-san" kata nana dengan senyum kearah sena "dan Hiruma-san tolong angkat tanganmu!, agar sena tahu tempat duduknya" pinta-perintah- nana pada hiruma, dengan malas Hiruma mengangkat tangannya, sena langsung menoleh kearah tangan yang terangkat dan dapat dilihat ekspresi sena yang ketakutan, bagaimana tidak Hiruma adalah orang yang memiliki wajah yang menakutkan, bukan hanya wajah bahkan sifatnya pun ditakuti, setiap jengkal tubuhnya ditakuti oleh semua orang, dan ekspresi murid-murid dikelas pun berubah menjadi horror

"Sena-san tidak perlu khawatir, Hiruma-san bukan orang jahat kok, Hiruma-san hanya bergaya sedikit ekstrim" ucap nana dengan santai dan senyum kearah sena yang sudah dipastikan tidak mendengar karena ketakutan akan diri hiruma yang menatap sena dengan intens. Sena langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada si sebelah hiruma dengan perasaan was-was dan takut, nana yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis

"dengar minna-san, saya mendapat kabar bahwa Mamori-sensei berhalangan hadir, jadi selama pelajaran ini kalian diminta untuk belajar sendiri dan JANGAN RIBUT" kata nana dengan penekanan pada kata JANGAN RIBUT

"ha'i…haruka-san" jawab kelas 2-1 serempak, melihat hal itu sena kembali binggung sebenarnya siapa nana sebenarnya sampai semua kelas takut padanya tapi sena takut untuk menanyakan hal itu, setelah berbicara seperti itu nana mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah sena, dan seluruh kelas menghabiskan waktu tanpa membuat ribut sedikit pun

Sementara itu beberapa murid mencoba berbicara dengan sena agar lebih akrab, tapi sepertinya sena masih was-was agar tidak bersentuhan dengan para siswa yang mengajaknya hal itu nana sedikit curiga dengan tingkah sena yang menurut nana aneh.

'pasti ada sesuatu dengan sena...dan sepertinya hiruma tertarik dengannya…' batin nana senang karena menemukan hal yang menarik di sekolah 'khu khu khu akan ku selidiki…lagi pula insting ku sebagai fujoshi merasakan sesuatu' dengan seringaian tipis nana melihat kearah sena yang sedang berada di tengah anak kelas 2-1 ' tunggu saja sena...akan ku cari tau tentang diri mu, karena tidak ada yang tidak ku ketahui tentang anak kelas 2-1...khu khu khu'

di saat nana sedang mengamati sena, tanpa di sengaja anak dengan wajah seperti monyet menyenggol sena dan sedikit menyentuh tangan sena karena terpeleset kulit pisang, melihat wajah sena yang berubah horor seperti baru bertemu hantu, nana semakin penasaran dan langsung mengikuti sena keluar dari kelas...yah walaupun sebelum keluar nana melihat ke arah anak bernama monta dengan tatapan kau-akan-kena-hukuman-karena-makan-pisang-di kelas...dan sukses membuat monta lesu...

nana terus mengejar sena yang tiba-tiba masuk ke toilet, 'sepertinya aku terlalu penasaran' batin nana karena menyangka bahwa sena menyembunyikan sesuatu dan melihat sena masuk toilet nana mengurungkan niatnya keran menyangka sena hanya ingin ke toilet, tapi saat mendengan suara yang bisa dibilang jarang didengar, tanpa pikir lagi nana langsung masuk ke dalam toilet dan melihat bilik toilet tertutup dengan suara yang baru saja didengarnya tadi, dengan enggan tapi penasaran nana mencoba mengetuk bilik toilet tersebut tapi tidak ada balasan atau suara dari dalam

"aku tau ada orang didalam, jadi cepat jawab aku?" ucap nana dengan nada sedikit membentak agar siapa pun yang didalam menjawab

"Ha'i...haruka-san" dengan suara sedikit gemetar bilik toilet pun sedikit-demi sedikit terbuka... dan nana terkejut denngan apa yang dia lihat..

"Tidak mungkin...kau.."ucap nana sambil menunjuk dalam bilik toilet yang sudah terbuka.

**TBC**

**Na : Hwaa, akhinya selesai juga chap 1,**

**Hi : Bagus akhirnya kita bisa publish juga yah...**

**Na : mav kalo chap 1 masih pendek dan isinya kurang memuaskan kalian..**

**Yoichi : woi...ini baru chap 1. cepet buat lanjutannya (ngarahin AK47 ke Hi-Na)**

**Na : Ihh..Hiruma-san...kita akan usahakan untuk update cepet kok.. [,]**

**Hi : betul...**

**Yoichi : Tidak bisa percaya, buktinya FF yang satunya aja belom update..**

**Na : iya..iya akan Hi-Na Usahakan... benarkan?**

**Hi :Tentu saja.**

**Sena :Hah~ Tinggalkan aja percakapan mereka bertiga, Minna-san Tolong reviewnya yah**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Love**

**Disclaimer : Yang pasti Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro &amp; yuusaku sensei…**

**kami hanya meminjam charanya****, ****kalau punya kami akan berakhir dengan HiruSena**

**Bahasa Indonesia**

**Pairing : Hirusena 4ever**

**Gendre : Romance (?) Dan Humor (meragukan)**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, Switchgender, Typo(s), humor (?), romance (?), yaoi campur straight,dll**

**Summary :**

**Pindahan? Sekolah khusus? Bagaimana sena bisa bertahan dengan kelainana yang di milikinya(berubah menjadi wanita ketika bersentuhan dengan laki-laki) ketika harus berhadapan dengan para siswa di SMU Deimon dan bagaimana jika Kepala Sekolah dan Ketua Osis mengetahui rahasianya?**

**Nana : Hore….. Chap 2 update juga**

**Hime : semoga yang ini bisa menarik yah…**

**Hiruma : Woi..Cepet lanjutin nie cerita jangan ngobrol aja **

**Sena : Iya..Hi-Na semangat…**

**Hi-Na : Ok..Demi sena yang imut kami akan berusaha….(semangat '45)…minna-san ini chap 2 udah update**

**Happy reading…**

**Chap 2 : RAHASIA**

"Tidak mungkin..kau.."ucap nana sambil menunjuk dalam bilik toilet yang sudah terbuka.

Betapa terkejutnya ternyata nana melihat _kucing_ sedang berdiri di atas kloset toilet tersebut... 'ternyata seekor kucing..kupikir apa, tapi aneh bukannya tadi yang membalas kata-kata ku itu suara sena...coba ku cari lagi' batin nana tetap pemasaran karena tidak melihat sena padahal nana yakin kalau sena masuk kedalam toilet dan membalas akta-katanya. Dibukanya satu persatu pintu toilet tersebut hingga sampai pada pintu terakhir, dengan perasaan yang tak menentu nana coba membuka pintu toilet terakhir, ternyata benar ada sena sedang memunggungi nana, melihat hal itu nana mencoba membalikkan tubuh sena tapi sedikit mendapat perlawanan dari sena. Sedikit kesal nana membalikan tubuh sena secara paksa dan betapa terkejutnya nana saat melihat sena dalam keadaan yang lain, bagaimana tidak terkejut jika teman laki-laki mu memiliki dada seperti perempuan sehingga baju yang dipakainya menjadi sedikit sempit, wajah yang tambah imut yang bisa membuat semua orang jatuh hati , kurang lebih itu yang ada dilihat nana saat bisa mengatakan apa-apa itu yang mungkin akan dilakukkan semua orang jika melihat sesuatu yang agak (sangat) mengejutkan seperti yang dialami oleh nana.

"Sena?…kau sena kan?" tanya nana tidak percaya dan sedikit menguncangkan bahu sena pelan

"iya nana-san aku sena.." jawab sena sambil menunduk takut tidak berani me,balas tatapan nana.

"bohong..tapi kau kan...laki..laki?" tanya nana lagi tetap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"iya nana-san aku laki-laki tapi..." sebelum sena menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba ada yang masuk kedalam toilet dengan segera nana menyeret sena kembali masuk kedalam bilik toilet yang tadi sena tempati dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat, lalu menunggu.

"Hei…riku menurut mu apa anak baru yang ada dikelasnya hiruma manis?" tanya seseorang pada temannya yang diketahui bernama Riku.

"menurut ku dia manis akaba..habis hampir semua murid di sini laki-laki yang…yah kau tahu lah maksudku" jawab riku kepada temannya yang bernama akaba "aku yakin yang lainnya juga setuju…" tambah riku

TENG TENG

"wah pelajaran kedua hampir dimulai..ayo" ucap akaba mengajak riku kembali kekelas.

Tidak lama setelah mereka (riku,akaba) keluar dari toilet, perlahan-lahan nana membuka pintu bilik toilet yang mereka tampati tersebut dan melihat keadaan diluar, setelah merasa aman nana mengajak sena untuk keluar dari bilik toilet tersebut.

"ayo sena-san sudah aman…tapi untuk berjaga-jaga lebih baik kita pergi saja keruang OSIS , setidaknya disana lebih aman dari pada disini (toilet) " ajak nana pada sena yang masih sedikit takut.

"ano..em...nana-san apa tidak apa-apa aku keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini?" tanya sena dengan pakaian yang sedikit sempit ditubuh, dan menggerakan tubuhnya karena tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya yang sempit.

"hmm...ah begini saja" kata nana setelah berpikir dan mendapat kan ide. "kau pakai saja blezer ku sena, setidak nya blezer ku lebih besar dari tubuh mu, jadi pasti bisa menutupi bagian..err…dada mu dan seragam mu yang sedikit sempit itu" tambah nana langsung melepas blesernya dan diberikan kepada sena.

"Arigatou nana-san" ucap sena lalu mengambil blezer nana dan langsung memakainya, dan benar saja sena terlihat seperti semula hanya saja blezernya terlihat kebesaran karena bagaimanapun nana lebih tinggi sedikit dari sena.

"baiklah..ayo jangan membuang waktu" ucap nana seraya menyeret sena keluar dari toilet, setelah memastikan keadaan benar-benar aman di luar toilet, nana langsung membawa sena keruang OSIS.

"fuh~... setidaknya disini aman, aku akan meminta izin pada kepala sekolah, tunggu sebentar sena" ucap nana dan langsung membuka pintu paling pojok di ruang OSIS dan masuk kedalam sana, sena sedikit bingung melihat hal itu 'kenapa nana-san masuk kedalam ruangan itu padahal mau keruang kepala sekolah?' batin sena bingung, dan akhirnya sena sadar kalau ruang kepala sekolah ada di samping ruang OSIS sehingga hal itu menjelaskan kenapa nana masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"oh..iya apa ayah sudah pulang yah? Kalau tidak salah tadi masih berbicara dengan kepala sekolah?" tanya sena entah pada siapa, masih berpikir tentang ayahnya, tiba-tiba sena kaget dengan nana yang membuka pintu yang tadi dia masuki, sena melihat kearah nana dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Sena-san aku sudah meminta izin pada kepala sekolah, baliau setuju dan sepertinya kepala sekolah juga ingin bertemu dengan mu" ucap nana santai sambil menuju kearah sena.

"ano..nana-san apa ayah ku sudah pulang?" tanya sena sedikit ragu. Nana melihat kearah pintu yang tadi dia masuki dan akhirnya tahu alasan sena memandangi pintu tersebut dengan pandangan khawatir.

"ayah mu sudah pulang sena-san, jadi ayo kita keruang kepala sekolah, sepertinya ada yang ingin kepala sekolah sampaikan mungkin mengenai sekolah mu disini" ucap nana seraya mengajak sena keruang kepala sekolah melalui pintu yang tadi di gunakan nana

"apa tidak apa-apa nana-san dengan wujud ku yang seperti ini, nanti bisa terjadi masalah?" ucap nana takut jika kepala sekolah mengeluarkan dirinya karena….

"aku rasa tidak..akan terjadi masalah.." jawab nana dengan seringaian tipis dibibirnya 'dan menurutku kepala sekolah akan membantu..' batin nana menambahkan ucapannya

Setelah sampai diruang kepala sekolah sena menatap takut kepala sekolah yang bisa dibilang sedang serius *mode on*. Nana langsung mengajak sena duduk di sofa dan bukan di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah, dan kepala sekolah pun mengikuti mereka berdua untuk duduk di sofa.

"bolehkan saya memanggilmu sena-kun?" tanya kepala sekolah pada sena yang sedang duduk penuh ketakutan dan kegugupan

"ah..i-iya ten-tentu saja kepala sekolah" jawab sena pada kepala sekolah dengan kepala tertunduk

"Ah..sena-kun memangnya lantai lebih menarik yah untuk dilihat dari pada memandang kearah lawan bicara?" tanya kepala sekolah dengan nada jahil dan melirik kearah nana yang masih asik melihat percakapan mereka

"iie , kepala sekolah..saya hanya..eumm..gugup" jawab sena ragu. Melihat hal itu nana hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sena

"maa maa, begitu yah…tapi kau tidak perlu gugup sena-kun atau harus ku panggil sena-chan?" tanya kepala sekolah dengan seringaian di wajahnya dan nana pun tidak sanggup untuk tidak ikut menyeringai karena berhasil membuat sena tambah ketakutan.

"ah..eto…eumm…mengenai itu saya bisa jelaskan kepala sekolah…" kata sena dengan terburu-buru dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya karena mendengar kepala sekolah menggunakan embe-embel 'chan' untuk memanggilnya.

"hahaha… tenang saja sena-kun aku akan tetap memanggilmu dengan 'kun' bukan 'chan' jadi kau tenang saja yah" ucap kepala sekolah dengan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi sena yang ketakutan dan kelabakan

"ah..begitu yah, saya.." ucapan sena terpotong karena kepala sekolah mengintrupsi agar tidak melanjutkan percakapan mereka

"ah..sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu nana-san, tolong kau ajak sena-kun untuk masuk keruangan itu" kata kepala sekolah menunjuk sebuah ruangan didalam ruangannya, dan tanpa menunggu lama nana langsung mengajak sena untuk masuk kedalam sana. setelah melihat sena sudah masuk kedalam ruangan bersama nana, kepala sekolah kembali ketempat duduknya semula. Dan ternyata benar tidak lama kemudian pintu ruangan kepala sekolah di kutuk oleh seseorang.

" masuklah…" ucap kepala sekolah menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut masuk.

Pintu ruagan itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa orang yang bisa dibilang memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata, mereka langsung masuk dan dipersilahkan duduk oleh kepala sekolah di sofa yang tadi di duduki oleh sena dan nana, merasa penasaran siapa yang masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah, nana mengintip dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup rapat dan mencoba mencuri dengar dari percakapan tersebut.

"ada apa kalian kemari ?" tanya kepala sekolah to the point pada para siswa yang sedang duduk dihadapannya

"mengenai murid baru.." ucap salah seorang siswa yang memiliki ciri-ciri wajah datar dan rambut hitam pendeknya.

" kenapa dengan itu shin-kun?" tanya kepala sekolah pada siswa bernama shin tersebut dan menatap mereka menyelidik karena tidak biasanya murid seperti mereka datang ke ruangannya hanya untuk diskusi.

"apa kami bisa memasukkannya kedalam club kami?" tanya shin meminta persetujuan pada kepala sekolah mendengar hal itu kepala sekolah hanya tersenyum,dan ternyata bukan hanya kepala sekolah saja yang tersenyum tapi nana yang mencuri dengar pun menyeringai karena bagaimanapun sena yang seorang murid baru ingin dimasukkan kedalam club yang terkenal di seluruh sekolah yang berisikan murid tampan nan perfect.

'sepertinya ini akan menarik' pikir kepala sekolah yang sudah pasti sama dengan pikiran nana

"baiklah terserah kalian tapi aku tidak ingin kalian memaksakan keputusan kalian padanya" ucap kepala sekolah dengan tenang pada muridnya

"terima kasih kepala sekolah, kami tidak akan memaksanya" ucap murid lainya yang memiliki tinggi kurang lebih dua meter

"senang bisa membantu kakei-kun" balas sang kepala sekolah masih dengan senyum dibibirnya "oh..iya kenapa kalian bertanya tentang hal ini pada ku, bukankah kalian akan langsung merekrut murid yang menurut kalian 'pantas'" tanya kepal sekolah kepada para murid tersebut dengan tanda kutip di kata 'pantas'

"tidak ada apa-apa kepala sekolah, hanya mencoba mengikuti peraturan yang dulu pernah kepala sekolah berikan pada kami saja" ucap murid lainnya yang terlihat lebih pintar dengan postur yang tidak kalah tingi dari kakei dan akaba.

"senang mendengarnya yamato-kun" ucap kepala sekolah pada murid bernama yamato yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya pada kepala sekolah. " kalau sudah selesai, kembalilah ke kelas kalian, dan belajarlah yang rajin" tambah kepala sekolah dengan senyum di wajah yangterlihat berwibawa. Tidak lama setelah mengatakan hal itu, murid-murid tersebut langsung keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"nana…sena-kun kalian sudah boleh keluar" ucap kepala sekolah dengan melihat kearah pintu yang berada di samping meja kerjanya.

"sudah pergi?" tanya nana datar pada kepala sekolah.

"iya, seperti yang kau lihat nana, baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan percakapan kita" ucap kepala sekolah dengan santai dan mempersilahkan sena dan nana untuk duduk kembali

"ano..kepala sekolah ada yang ingin ku tanya kan?" ucap sena sambil memandang kepala sekolah

"ya...ada apa sena-kun?" tanya kepala sekolah masih dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya

"eto…mengenai yang tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar tentang club yang mau..u-untuk mengajakku masuk kedalam club mereka, apa itu tidak masalah, ah…maksudku.." perkataan sena terpotong karena suara pintu yang lagi-lagi diketuk

"siapa?" tanya kepala sekolah dengan suara agak sedikit keras mengingat jarak tempat duduk yang sedang ditempati agak jauh dari pintu ruangan kepala sekolah

"ini aku kuso hime, cepat buka pintunya atau ku dobrak" ucap-teriak-siswa yang sedang berada di balik pintu tersebut.

"hah~tidak bisakah 'dia' memanggil dengan bahasa yang sopan?" tanya kepala sekolah entah pada siapa. "nana tolong kau urus 'dia' dulu yah, ada hal yang harus ku jelaskan pada sena-kun jadi aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu" ucap kepala sekolah dengan nada tegas dan wajah serius yang membuat sena bergidik melihat kepala sekolah yang berbeda dari yang tadi

'ah..sepertinya orang-orang disini memiliki kepribadian ganda yah?' batin sena bingung karena melihat hal yang menurutnya aneh.

"huh..menyusahkan saja, dari tadi ada gangguan terus. Baiklah akan aku lakukan" ucap nana dengan nada sedikit malas entah karena apa.

" terima kasih" balas kepala sekolah, setelah melihat nana sedang berurusan dengan siapa pun yang ada di luar dengan suara yang gaduh dan beberapa makian yang di keluarkan oleh siswa tersebut, akhirnya tidak terdengar apa pun lagi setelahnya yang sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa nana berhasil menyingkirkan siswa yang berada di balik pintu tersebut.

"baiklah sepertinya pengganggu sudah tidak ada. Kalau begitu mari mulai penjelasan untuk mu sena-kun" ucap kepala sekolah dengan wajah serius kembali. Mau tidak mau sena sedikit tegang mendengar hal tersebut.

Setelah berlama-lama diruang kepala sekolah dengan gontai sena keluar ruang kepala sekolah, tanpa sengaja sena menabrak seorang laki-laki dan jatuh terduduk.

"ittei.." ucap sena serasa menahan sakit dibagian belakangannya

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang tersebut pada sena yang masih duduk dilantai koridor sekolah

"i-iya aku baik-baik saja" balas sena kepada siswa yang menabraknya, tanpa sena sadari ada sebuah tangan yang mau membantunya berdiri, penasaran sena mengikuti arah tangan tersebut dan ternyata itu tangan milik seorang siswa yang ketuaan.

**[ RIKU : WOI MAKSUD LOE APA ? CEPET ULANGI [–bentak riku yang bikin author cemberut-] ,**

"-iya aku baik-baik saja" balas sena sena kepada siswa yang menabraknya, saat sena mencoba berdiri ada sebuah tangan yang terulur untuk membantunya, penasaran sena mengikuti arah tangan tersebut dan ternyata itu tangan milik siswa yang berperawakan paling muda di sekolah (selain sena tentunya). "arigatou.." ucap sena menerima uluran tangan sang murid tersebut.

"iie douitashimasite. Daijobu desu ka?" tanya siswa tersebut pada sena

"ha'i daijobu" jawab sena dan menebarkan senyum imutnya

'imut-nya' inner riku melihat senyum sena . "riku desu" kata riku memperkenalkan diri pada sena.

"sena desu, yoroshiku" jawab sena senang karena mendapat seorang teman baru lagi selain nana tentunya

"sena-kun, kau mau kemana? dan kenapa blezer mu kebesaran seperti itu?" tanya riku bertubi-tubi pada sena

"ah..aku mau ke kelas dan ini blazer punya nana-san" jawab sena jujur, dan riku hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti perkataan sena, dan setelah mereka berbincang sedikit sena pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas

"ano…sena-kun" panggil riku yang membuat sena menoleh kearah riku yang sudah agak jauh dari tempatnya

"nani?" tanya sena pada riku yang berjalan mendekati sena

"eto…aku mau mengajak mu untuk masuk ke club ku apa kau mau sena-kun?" tanya riku pada sena yang sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan riku yang mengajaknya untuk masuk ke club yang jelas-jelas memang ingin memasukkannya ke club

'bagaimana ini kalau aku masuk ke sebuah club, pasti kelainan yang aku derita akan ketahuan dan hidup ku tidak akan lama di sekolah ini' batin sena takut dengan pemikirannya sendiri

**( Hi-Na : sena-kun kau hiperbola sekali, kan tidak mungkin sampai mati -.- kalau malu setengah hidup itu baru benar)**

"Ah…mengenai itu bisa aku memikirkannya dulu riku-kun" kata sena meminta izin untuk memikirkan jawabannya

"Baiklah, tapi aku berharap kau mau masuk kedalam club ini sena-kun" kata riku dan langsung berjalan menjauhi sena yang masih diam ditempat.

" sena-kun, kau sedang apa?" tanya nana yang kebetulan bertemu dengan sena yang sedang dicarinya

" ah…nana-san, tidak aku hanya sedang bingung saja" kata sena sambil menundukkan kepalanya melihat lantai kebiasaan sena kalau sedang bingung atau gugup

"memangnya bingung kenapa sena-kun, coba kau kata kan pada ku, siapa tau aku bisa bantu" kata sena mencoba untuk membantu

"ah…begini…" ucapan sena terpotong karena tiba-tiba ada guru yang menegur mereka

"hei..kalian kenapa masih di sini…ayo cepat masuk kekelas pelajaran terakhir akan dimulai" ucap guru tersebut dengan wajah yang galak yang membuat sena bergidik melihatnya, tapi tidak untuk nana.

"baiklah, terima kasih dan maaf sensei" balas nana sambil menyeret sena menuju kelas mereka

"apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi sena?" tanya nana sambil tetap menyeret sena

"ah..eto..tadi aku bertabrakan dengan anak bernama riku yang tadi ada di ruang kepala sekolah…dan…hmm…dia mengajak ku untuk masuk ke dalam clubnya" jelas sena pada nana yang sedang ebrjalan di depan sena yang sudah tidak menyeret sena lagi

"hmm..begitu yah pantas saja kau bingung, lalu kau akan menerima ajakan kaitani riku untuk masuk ke dalam clubnya, asal kau tau sena bahwa dalam club tersebut hanya berisi orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan tinggi dan memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata, dan aku yakin kau memiliki kriteria itu , tapi kau tau juga kalau kelainan mu itu akan membawa masalah untuk mu kalau kau masuk ke dalam sana, tapi semua tergantung pada mu tapi jika boleh aku member saran lebih baik kau masuk saja kedalam club itu…." perkataan nana terpotong ketika sena tiba-tiba menyela dengan air matanya yang mengalir dengan deras

"huaaa…nana-san aku tidak mau, nanti kalau kelainan yang aku punya ketahuan, bagaimana nasibku disini? bisa-bisa aku menjadi bahan ejekan anak-anak satu sekolah sampai aku lulus nanti" ucap sena masih dengan rengekan yang membuat nana emnutup telinganya

"sena-san tolong tenang..biar kan aku menyelesaikan perkataan ku dulu" ucap sena menenangkan sena yang masih merengek tak karuan, kesal karena sena tidak mendengar perkataannya nana mulai mencari akal untuk membuat sena diam

"sena-san dengar kan aku, kalau tetap seperti ini aku yakin hiruma-san akan membunuh mu karena kau berisik di koridor sekolah karena dia akan melewati koridor ini sekarang" ucap nana dengan memegang kepala sena agar mendengar perkataannya

"eh…hiruma-san akan membunuhku?" tanya sena dengan sedikit wajah yang horror

"yaps…dan aku yakin dia akan datang sebentar lagi karena itu berhentilah merengek dan dengarkan kata-kata ku, setelah itu baru kita masuk ke kelas sebelum hiruma ada didepan kita" ucap nana melebih-lebihkan pada sena yang sudah tidak teriak (menangis) lagi karena takut dengan hiruma, "baiklah..kau harus masuk ke dalam club itu karena hanya di dalam club itu kau tidak akan disentuh oleh anak-anak satu sekolah, tapi kau hanya akan di sentuh oleh para anggotanya saja, tapi tenang aku akan memikirkan cara agar kau tetap selamat dalam club itu" ucap nana secara jelas, tepat dan cepat untuk memberitahu rencannya pada sena, dan dapat terlihat sena sedikit lega sekaligus takut karena perkataan nana tapi sena merasa senang karena di hari pertamanya sena bisa dapat teman seperti nana.

"Ha'i….wakatta.." kata sena dengan senyum yang bisa di bilang manis 'cih…kalau tersenyum seperti itu seperti memberi makan para singa yang ada disini saja, tapi sepertinya ini akan semakin menyenangkan' batin nana sambil melihat sena yang sudah berjalan mendahului untuk pergi kekelas

"Nana-san..ayo kita kekelas" ajak sena pada nana yang masih melamun membayangkan hal yang menyenangkan karena kedatangan sena ke sekolah DEIMON, tanpa banyak bicara nana menyusul sena untuk kembali kekelas mereka

"Huh..sepertinya kau berusaha melindunginya , tapi kau lupa jika ada aku di sekolah ini" ucap seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat pembicaraan nana dan sena tadi, dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. "sepertinya ini membuat ku bersemangat, sepertinya banyak rahasia yang kau sembunyikan, dan aku akan mengetahui hal itu, sepertinya aku harus segera mencari tahu tentang anak baru itu..khe khe khe" tambah orang yang sedang bersembunyi tersebut.

**TBC**

**Hi-Na :**

fuh~….akhirnya chap 2 update juga tapi maaf kalau masih kurang seru , karena ini masih permulaan dan susah sekali untuk memikirkan kelanjutan yang bagus dan asik yang bikin berdebar-debar…

**Hiruma :**

Gak peduli….tapi kenapa hanya kalian berdua saja yang keluar pada chap 2 dan apa-apa itu bagian ku hanya segitu dan kenapa si kuso shiro ini yang kebagian untuk pegang-pegang kuso chibi (peluk-peluk sena)

**Hi-Na :**

Eto…kan hampir semua pemain utamanya muncul kok. Dan gak ada maksud khusus kenapa riku yang pegang sena pertama kali Hiruma-san, hanya saja nanti sena dan riku akan menjadi teman baik, kalau masalah pegang-pegang tenang aja nanti riku ada pasangannya kok, bukan sena pastinya, tapi tetap akan ada adegan sedikit-sedikit -pastinya- boleh..boleh..boleh?

**Hiruma :**

APA? Mati kalian (tembak Hi-Na pake AK47-Hi-Na kabur dari kejaran Hiruma)

**Sena &amp; Riku : **baiklah biarkan mereka**. **Kami minta Riviewnya minna-san, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya .;

**Riku :** itu pun kalau selesai (bisik-bisik)

thanks untuk reviewnya :

**njhyerim : **iya kami gak tau kenapa sepi? mungkin karena author baru...

** nana-chuu : **makasih udah ingetin yah, maklum kadang kami malas untuk baca ulang ceritannya, jadi gak tau kalo

masih ada yang salah atau gak, akan kami usahakan untuk membuat sedikit typo dan kesalahan..


	3. Chapter 3

**First Love**

**Disclaimer : Yang pasti Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro &amp; yuusaku sensei…**

**kami hanya meminjam charanya****, ****kalau punya kami akan berakhir dengan HiruSena**

**Bahasa Indonesia**

**Rated : T Semi M**

**Pairing : Hirusena 4ever**

**Gendre : Romance (?) Dan Humor (meragukan)**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, Switchgender, Typo(s), humor (?), romance (?), yaoi campur straight,dll**

**Summary :**

**Pindahan? Sekolah khusus? Bagaimana sena bisa bertahan dengan kelainana yang di milikinya(berubah menjadi wanita ketika bersentuhan dengan laki-laki) ketika harus berhadapan dengan para siswa di SMU Deimon dan bagaimana jika Kepala Sekolah dan Ketua Osis mengetahui rahasianya?**

**Hi-Na : Thanks untuk yang review, ini udah update chap 3**

**dan kami minta maaf karena lupa menyertakan ratednya, **

**ini semi M walau Cuma bumbu aja sih..**

**Hiruma :khe..masih muda kok pikun sih**

**Hi-Na : Gomen…minna-san…**

**Sena : tapi kalau bisa jangan lupa lagi yah.. (Hi-Na : pundung)**

**Hi-Na kok aku merasa kalau update Ffn kalian lama banget yah?**

**Hime : ehehehe, iya kami memang update agak lama sena, habis Hime jarang ngumpul bareng Nana**

**Nana : tapi kami tetap mencoba update cepet kok**

**Hi-Na-Sena : dari pada berlama-lama silahkan menikmati minna-san**

**Chapter 3 : Perlindungan**

_**Keesokan harinya**_

"Nana-san..aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian" ucap sena dengan berlinang air mata

"gomen..sena-kun tapi aku harus pergi karena ini sudah keputusanku" jawab nana dengan sedikit iba pada sena

"…aku mohon nana-san" wajah sena semakin memelas, membuat nana tidak tega, tapi…

"sena-kun….tolong jangan menghalangi keperluan sekolah, nanti kau bisa terkena hukuman dariku…hehehe" ucap Hime sang kepala sekolah yang menghentikan adegan sinetron yang sedang sena lakukan dengan senyum yang mengandung ancaman.

"gomen, Hime-sama…tapi apa nana-san tidak bisa tinggal, hime-sama kan tahu tentang kelainanku" ucap sena masih mencoba berbicara dengan kepala sekolah.

"sena-kun, yang kau alami ini bukan kelainan tapi kelebihan, harusnya kau bersyukur dengan kelebihanmu ini" jelas nana bijaksana pada sena. "sudahlah sena ikuti saja apa kata Hime, kau tidak akan menang melawahnya. Aku berteman sejak kecil denganya jadi percayalah padaku." bisik nana pada sena yang terlihat semakin lesu mendengar penjelasan nana tentang kepala sekolah mereka yang disebut jenius, memang jika melihat usia kepala sekolah yang seusia dengan mereka akan sulit percaya tapi bagaimanapun itu adalah kenyataan.

"ha'i wakatta…" jawab sena lesu "tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan selama kau pergi nana-san?" tanya sena dengan segenap hati (?) pada nana.

"oh…ternyata itu yang kau khawatirkan, kalau masalah itu tenang saja aku sudah mengurusnya bersama Hime" jawab nana santai sambil memberikan sebuah surat pada sena, melihat wajah sena yang bingung nana langsung menjelaskan tentang surat yang sudah ada ditangan sena.

"jadi begini sena, kau cukup memberikan surat itu pada shin, setelah itu masuklah kau kedalam club dan menjadi anggota disana" jelas nana "dan kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang rahasiamu" tambah nana karena melihat wajah sena yang ketakutan

"baiklah aku percaya, kalau begitu aku kembali kekelas dulu maaf menggangu hime-sama" ucap sena sembari keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dengan wajah lesu tak bertenaga.

"Jadi..?" tanya Hime pada nana

"apa?" tanya balik nana pada hime

"huft~ kita sudah berteman dari kecil nana, aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk sena, jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya hime to the point dangan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"heh…bukankah kau jenius harusnya kau tahu apa yang aku rencanakan" jawab nana menantang dengan seringaian yang jarang dikeluarkannya.

"khe…kau tidak berubah, tetap sama seperti dulu. Secara garis besar aku tahu maksud dan tujuan mu untuk sena, tapi tidak secara detail, jadi maukah kau memberitahuku…teman?" tanya hime pada nana yang masih asik dengan bukunya

"cari saja sendiri, kalau tidak mau mencari cukup ikuti jalan ceritanya" ucap nana tenang pada hime yang masih melihat kearah nana dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"hihihi…wakatta…sepertinya lebih asik mengikuti jalan ceritanya, terlihat menyenangkan" balas hime senang karena mempunyai teman yang sama jenius dan jahil seperti dirinya.

"terserah kau saja hime, tapi kapan kita akan mencari tahu tentang hal itu?" tanya nana dengan nada serius

"besok kita akan segera mencaritahu hal itu, jadi persiapkan dirimu" jawab hime tenang tapi tidak dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan keseriusan yang sama seperti nana

__baiklah kita tinggalkan orang-orang ini_ tempat sena__

"aku masih takut jika rahasiaku ketahuan oleh orang lain selain hime-sama dan nana-san" bisik sena pada diri sendiri

"khe khe khe..kuso chibi apa yang kau lakukan disini, ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran pertama?" tanya seseorang yang membuat sena bergidik takut dan keringat dingin karena bagaimanapun suara yang berbicara dengannya adalah suara yang mudah dikenali apalagi dengan suara tawa yang khas miliknya

'Hieee…jangan-jangan itu hiruma-san' batin sena sudah pucat pasih, entah keberanian darimana sena membalikkan kepalanya walaupun dengan gerakan patah-patah dan,

"HIEE…Hiruma-san, maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk.." belum selesai berbicara hiruma langsung menarik tangan sena pergi dari lorong sekolah menuju atap sekolah. Sena hanya meronta karena merasakan perubahan pada tubuhnya

'ukh..panas, aku mohon jangan berubah didepan hiruma-san' batin sena mencoba melepaskan diri dari hiruma tapi apa daya kekuatan sena tak sebanding dengan hiruma, dan akhirnya sena berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya

"khe…kita sudah sampai kuso chibi" ucap hiruma membuat sena membuka matanya yang ditutup untuk menghilangkan rasa panas ditubuhnya

"ukh…pa..nas..sekali" ucap sena terbata karena menahan panas yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya, hiruma yang melihat hal itu hanya diam bahkan rasa khawatir tidak ada di wajahnya "to..long hiru..ma-san" ucap sena memohon pada hiruma tapi hiruma tetap diam dan melihat sena merintih kesakitan, tidak lama kemudian sena merasakan perubahan ditubuhnya, baju bagian dada mulai menyempit, suara rintihannya berubah menjadi lebih melengking, rambutnya yang sedikit memanjang, celana yang mulai kebesaran, dan terakhir sena pingsang karena panas saat perubahan tubuhnya lebih dari biasanya, sehingga tubuh sena tak mampu untuk menahannya. Melihat sena yang pingsan perlahan hiruma jalan menuju tempat sena, dan menangkat tubuh sena perlahan, mengamati sena dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala semakin membuat hiruma penasaran, karena bagaimanapun hal seperti ini tidak masuk logika.

Rasa penasaran hiruma semakin besar melihat bagian dada sena yang sedikit membesar, karena semakin dipikir hiruma semakin bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa? Perlahan tangannya digerakkan menuju dada sena yang tertutup seragam dan blazernya, hiruma hanya meneliti apakah itu asli atau tidak

(**Author : ckckckck Modus…hmp –dibekep hiruma-)**

"Bisakah kau menghentikan pelecehan yang akan kau lakukan, **HI-RU-MA-**san**" **ucap nana datar dengan penekanan pada nama **HIRUMA.**

"khe khe khe…aku tidak melakukan pelecehan pada kuso chibi ini, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah itu asli/tidak" jawab hiruma dengan poker facenya yang sulit terbaca.

"kita sudah lama saling mengenalkan Hiruma, jadi aku ingin bilang jangan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada sena selama di sekolah, atau…" ancam nana pada hiruma yang tidak terlalu peduli

"khe…memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan padaku, kuso nana?" ucap hiruma memotong perkataan nana

"lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan **HIRUMA-**san**" **jawab nana dengan seringaian diwajahnya, melihat hal itu hiruma pun ikut menyeringai menantang

"khe…menarik…bagaimana kalau kita lihat saja, akan ku buat kuso chibi ini menyukaiku dan selalu ingin berada di dekat ku" ucap hiruma dengan percaya diri, nana hanya menghela nafas karena bagaimanapun nana hafal dengan sifat hiruma yang akan melakukan apapun agar keinginannya dan ucapannya menjadi nyata.

"terserah kau saja, tapi aku peringatan sekali lagi JANGAN PERNAH SENTUH SENA BERLEBIHAN." ancam nana dengan aura yang mengintimidasi tapi tidak berpengaruh pada hiruma

"memangnya kau guard kuso chibi?" tanya hiruma meremehkan, mendengar hal itu nana hanya memandang datar kearah hiruma dan sena bergantian "may be" jawab nana singkat

"Hooo…Begitu rupanya"Tambah nana ambigu dan sepertinya Hiruma tidak menyukai nada bicara yang dikeluarkan oleh nana.

"bukankah kau akan pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu bersama kuso hime?" tanya hiruma mengalihkan pemikiran nana yagn sudah pasti berupa ide jahil, tidak heran jika kau sudah berteman sejak kecil bersama dengan Nana dan Hime membuat Hiruma tahu kalau mereka selalu memikirkan ide jahil yang menyebalkan.

"kau mencuri dengar rupanya" ucap nana dengan sebal karena kebiasaan hiruma "dan aku yakin kau sudah tau tentang sena yang bisa berubah kan?" tanya nana akhirnya mengingat hiruma yang membawa sena keatap sekolah

"begitulah, itu kesalahan kalian berdua yang berbicara di lorong sekolah kemarin, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar hal yang menarik seperti itu, jadi aku ingin menyelidikinya hari ini, dan sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya" jelas Hiruma panjang lebar seperti bukan characternya.

"kau bisa berbicara panjang juga rupanya, Hiruma-san" ejek nana pada hiruma karena mendengar perkataan hiruma yang panjang "kalau sudah begitu hanya ini caranya" bisik nana pada diri sendiri "hiruma aku ingin minta tolong padamu" ucap nana pada hiruma yang masih memeluk sena agar tidak menyentuh lantai

"nani?" tanya hiruma tertarik

"aku ingin kau masuk ke club yang didirikan shin dan menjaga sena disana selama aku pergi bersama hime" jelas nana pada hiruma yang sedang terlihat memikirkan perkataan nana untuk masuk kedalam club yang terkenal dengan sebutan PRINCE karena bagaimanapun yang bisa masuk hanya orang-orang yang memiliki wajah, kemampuan, kepintaran dan kelebihan diatas rata-rata.

"kenapa kau meminta tolong padaku kuso nana, bukankah kau tidak memperbolehkan ku untuk menyentuhnya?" tanya hiruma pada nana yang sedang mencoba berpikir untuk menjawab hiruma

"dengar aku memang tak mengizinkanmu untuk menyentuh sena kau cukup memperhatikannya saja dan alasan kenapa aku menitipkannya padamu karena hanya kau siswa Deimon yang tahu perubahan sena" jelas nana dengan sedikit kesal "jadi bagaimana?" tanya nana kemudian karena melihat hiruma belum merespon

"aku.." ucapan hiruma terpotong karena merasakan sesuatu sedang mengeliat didalam pelukkannya, nana dan hiruma langsung melihat kearah sena yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan dapat hiruma rasakan bahwa suhu tubuh sena menurun

"eh..nana-san kenapa kau disini?"tanya sena bingung karena yang terakhir dia ingat adalah diseret keatap sekolah oleh hiruma dan tubuhnya yang terasa panas lalu berubah di depan hiruma…

1 menit….

2 menit…

3 menit…

5 menit…

'Gyaaa…aku berubah didepan Hiruma-san, bagaimana ini?' batin sena stress karena Rahasianya diketahui oleh Orang yang berbahaya.

"BI..CHIBI…" teriak Hiruma pada sena yang masih asik dengan pikirannya yang kalut, mendengar teriakan yang menakutkan sena langsung melihat kearah atas kepalanya yang sudah terpampang wajah menakutkan milik Hiruma.

"na-nani" jawab sena gugup

"kau…tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hiruma datar, dan bingung karena perkataan Hiruma, sena melihat kearah nana yang sedang diam sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada

"i-iya…aku baik-baik saja, Hiruma-san" balas sena dengan suara semakin kecil ketika menyebutkan nama Hiruma.

"Baguslah, karena ada yang ingin di bicarakan oleh Kuso Nana" ucap Hiruma sambil menunjuk nana dengan dagunya. Dan yang bersangkutan hanya menatap datar kearah hiruma

"Sena-kun tentang kau yang masuk club PRINCE, aku meminta tolong pada Hiruma-san untuk mengawasimu dan karena itu kau harus bersama dengannya, alasannya karena dia orang yang tau rahasiamu selain aku dan Hime, apa aku mengerti sena?" jelas nana pada sena yang mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan nana.

"jika nana-san berkata begitu maka aku akan melakukannya, aku percaya pada nana-san" balas sena masih ragu dengan rencana nana tapi dia tidak boleh menyusahkan nana lebih dari ini begitulah yang dipikirkan sena.

"Tolong ya Hiruma-san, dan ingat perkataanku yang tadi" kata nana pada Hiruma yang masih melihat kearah sena dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"perkataan yang mana?" Tanya hiruma pura-pura tidak tahu

"aku yakin kau tahu perkataan yang mana" jawab nana yang diikuti wajah bingung sena karena tidak tahu apapun "dan sena-kun sampai kapan kau mau dipeluk oleh hiruma-san" perkataan nana sontak membuat sena melihat posisinya yang mengundang berada dipelukkan hiruma, menyadari hal itu hiruma hanya menyeringai kearah sena, dan setelah itu terdengarlah suara yang sangat bagus dari mulut sena sontak membuat nana menutup telinganya karena tidak mau tuli permanen, dan sial bagi hiruma karena tangannya memegang sena sehingga tidak dapat menutup telinganya

"hentikan itu kuso chibi kau membuat telingaku sakit" bentak hiruma yang akhirnya membuat sena berhenti berteriak

"gomen hiruma-san" ucap sena pelan karena takut dibentak oleh hiruma "bisakah kau melepadkan tanganmu dari pingganku hiruma-san" Tanya sena malu karena hiruma masih memegang pinggangnya. Mendengar hal itu bukan melepaskan hiruma malah semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pinggang sena, hingga membuat wajah sena menempel pada dada hiruma, hal ini sontak membuat sena blushing karena bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinnya sena dipeluk oleh laki-laki setelah sekian lama.

"bisakah kau hentikan sinetron ini Hiruma-san, aku lelah melihatnya dan lepaskan sena dia jadi tidak bisa berubah seperti semula" perkataan nana membuat sena sadar jika nana masih berada disana

"chi…kau mengganggu kesenangan ku kuso nana" balas hiruma kesal dan melepaskan pelukkannya pada sena

'eh hiruma-san melepaskan pelukkannya…loh kenapa aku sedih harusnya aku senang, tidak..tidak aku harus tenang agar kembali seperti tenangkan pikiranmu sena dan kembali seperti semula' batin sena terus merapalkan kata tenang karena hanya itu yang bisa membuatnya kembali seperti semula.

Nana dan Hiruma hanay meliaht dalam diam bagaimana cara sena kembali seperti semula dan Voila.. ena kembali seperti semua setelah 15 menit menenangkan diri. Sena langsung melihat kearah hiruma dan nana yang masih diam memperhatikan sena, merasa kurang nyaman diperhatikan seperti itu, sena mendekati nana dan hiruma yang tetap diam bagai patung.

"kau sudah selesai sena" perkataan yang tiba-tiba dari nana membuat sena terkejut dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Nana langsung menyeret sena menjauh dari atap dan dari tangan hiruma, walaupun nantinya pasti akan lebih banyak masalah karena hiruma yang tau rahasia sena. Nana membuka pintu dan berjalan kedalam diikuti oleh sena, tapi sena menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh kearah Hiruma yang masih memperhatikkan sena dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan entah kenapa pandangan Hiruma seperti pernah sena liat entah dimana.

"Na…Sena-kun? Nani? Dari tadi kau melamun saja apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya nana pada sena yang masih berusaha untuk meloading pertanyaan nana

"Tidak apa-apa Nana-san, aku hanya berusaha mengingat pandangan yang diberikan Hiruma-san, sepertinya tidak asing bagiku" jelas sena pada nana yang masih menggandeng tangan sena

"oh..begitu, baiklah aku harap kau bisa mengingatnya sena. Yasudah lebih baik kau masuk ke kelas karena pelajaran kedua akan segera dimulai, aku sudah meminta izin pada guru pelajaran pertama tadi jadi kau tidak perlu takut untuk dihukum" ucap nana mendorong sena ke dalam kelas

'Ternyata benar dugaanku tentang sena, pantas wajahnyatak asing' batin nana hanya bisa tertawa karena menyadari kebenaran tentang sena, hiruma, nana dan hime.

**TBC**

**HiNa : Huaaa..apa ini aku gak ngerti, semoga kalian menikmati chap 3 ini. Mav kalau lama update. Dan aku rasa juga banyak Typo, mav karena HiNa agak malas untuk baca ulang, sekali lagi mav yah**

**Hiruma : Cih, buat chibi itu deket dan gak mau jauh dari gue inget itu.  
**

**HiNa : Gimana yah? Otak saya pas-pas nih (pundung). Oh, Ide datanglah padaku (komat-kamit)**

**Hiruma : Dasar Gila (menjauh dari HiNa yang lagi gak jelas) **

**Sena : silahkan kalian review. **


End file.
